Perfect Match
by RainbowsAndKisses-x
Summary: Carla and Peter return home and a few things have changed since they've been gone..


The black cab pulled up on the cobbled street, it seemed like such a long time since they had been here, but strangely she had missed it. She glanced over at Peter who was staring aimlessly passed her, she sensed his anxiousness and she reaches down and entwines her fingers with his, giving them a reassuring squeeze, reminding him that they have done the right thing by returning. The factory at the other end of the road grabs her attention as she watches the whole of her workforce departing, smiles plastered over their faces at the prospect of a drink in the Rovers. She realises how she has actually missed work, Sean and Beths ridiculous conversations and the constant moaning of Eileen and Fizz, she has missed the hussle and bussle of the workplace and most of all she has missed working alongside Michelle. Carla felt guilty leaving her to run the factory with her brother Rob, she knew that Michelle's feistiness would soon clash with the stubbornness of her younger brother.

Carla is desperate to head back to the factory and have a good catch up with her best friend. She looks back at Peter, flashing him a reassuring smile.

'Time to go and surprise your son eh' She gently pats his back and her touch gives him the strength he needs, he leans forward planting a soft kiss upon her lips before taking her hand and stepping out of the taxi, passing the driver a few crisp notes. He slowly begins his journey to see his son, his strides slightly shorter than usual and his hands tucked inside his jeans pockets, apprehension obvious upon his features. Carla waits until he is out of sight before beginning her journey towards her beloved factory, she pauses as two figures appear in the doorway and Carla remains hidden as she watches on. Her lips part slightly in shock as she spots Robs hands loosely wrapped over her best friends waist, playfully pulling her towards him as she attempts to lock the door, her keys dropping to the floor, he pulls her body closer to his until their chests press together and he leans forward, his lips crashing hungrily onto hers, her arms swinging behind his head and linking at the base of his neck. Carla laughs to herself, she seriously hadn't seen this coming, she never thought they would be compatible, but then she remembers that she knows better than anybody else how easy it is to fall for the person you spend 8 hours a day with in that tiny confined office. Liam, Tony, even Frank to a certain extent. Realistically it was obvious this would happen, and she felt nothing but happiness for them. Michelle deserved to be content, after the run of relationship disasters she has endured throughout her life, and even Rob, despite her initial doubts, he had proved that he was determined to turn his life around and so far he had done a brilliant job.

Carla watches on as Rob gently tugs on Michelle's arm as she resists and pulls back against his grip, lines denting her forehead as her lips pout slightly, refusing his offer of a drink in the pub. Carla smirks as she hears a playful scream escape Michelle's mouth as Robs muscular arms wrapped around her legs and waist, scooping her up and jogging in the direction of the old building, he ignored the kicking of the younger woman's legs as he laughed at her child like behaviour, only placing her down as they reached the heavy doors of the Rovers.

Carla remained rooted to the spot for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and pushing the brass handles of the door open and stepping inside, her eyes instantly scanning the room in search of her brother and best friend. She notices them cosied up at the opposite end of the room, Robs arms protectively around her shoulders, gently stroking through her short silky hair. Their relationship has left Carla amazed, it wasn't like Rob to allow his soft side to be publicised, he never had been the romantic type and Michelle had never been one for public displays of affection, they were obviously much more compatible than Carla had initially thought and seemed to bring out the best in each other. Carla had expected to come back to the pair of them fighting like cat and dog, but instead they couldn't keep their hands off each other. No one seemed to bat an eyelid at the two of them which indicated to Carla that this has been going on for a while and it amuses her greatly that neither had informed her.

'Room for one more?' her voice causes Michelle to jump and release herself of Rob's arms as she jumped to her feet, flinging her arms around the older woman. 'Car! So good to have you back' her eyes brimmed with tears as she realises just how much she had missed her best friend. The past few months had been a major struggle with Ryan, the only happiness she had gained was from Rob, who had been helping her through the ordeal, helping try and get Ryan back on the straight and narrow after he had become involved in drugs through Uni. Rob was the only source of happiness she had gained over the last few months.

'So when did this happen hey?' She quizzes the pair, watching as neither of them will meet her gaze. Michelle eventually finds the courage to raise her head and allowing her eyes to meet Carla's.

'A few weeks' she replies, worried how Carla would react, the irony of a role reversal made Michelle feel more awkward. It had always been Carla falling for her brothers, and Michelle remembered never accepting it at first, so she subconsciously expected the same from Carla. She knows if Carla isn't completely happy with the situation she would end it in a flash, the friendship of the older woman means more to her than any relationship.

'As long as you're OK with it?'

'Of course I am, it's taken him long enough' Carla smirks at Rob, as confusion spreads across Michelle's face.

'Oh come on 'Chelle, he's always fancied you like crazy, ever since you were kids' Robs head hangs slightly as he laughs at his sisters memory, he knew it was right, he had pursued her for so long with no luck, she had been much easier this time around.

She stands up and walks to the bar, ignoring the stares from the older blonde woman resting against the opposite end of the bar, ordering a round of drinks and heading back over to the booth. She raises her glass in the air and clinks it gently against Michelle's, smiling as she watches her best friend tuck her body underneath Robs protective arm and close her eyes, a state of complete contentment washes over her features.

She spots Peter enter the doorway, the tears threatening to pour from his eyes, the only part of her life left to sort is the dilemma of the curly haired young boy.


End file.
